polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Panamaball
Republic of Panamaball |nativename = : República de Panamábola |founded = November 28, 1821 - Present November 3, 1903 (from United States of Colombiaball) |image = Lil panama.jpeg |caption = I IS NOT SPLIT IN HALF! MY CLAY IS SPLIT IN HALF! |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Caring, Yet with some anger problems and should see why his cities are evil, Giant Isolated oil loving country because of USA and Colombia |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Panamá Cityball |affiliation = OASball UNball SICAball |religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Judaism |friends = Costa Ricaball USAball Canal brothers! Chinaball |enemies = Taiwanball Colombiaball Switzerlandball "I won't recognize your election" |likes = Canal, El Chombo/Dame Tu Cosita, Call of Duty Black Ops I (because Noriega op hating that game) |predecessor = United States of Colombiaball |intospace = no |bork = Canal canal |food = Tostones, Sancocho, Chicken, Tamale, Ropa vieja, Chicheme |status = Made It into World Cup despite everyone thinking he wouldn’t. |reality = ���� Republic of Panama ���� |imagewidth = default |military = Military abolished in 1989. Remove Manuel Noriega! |dislike = Noriega, military }}Panamaball, officially the Republic of Panamaball, is a country in Central America. He is bordered by Costa Ricaball to the west, and Colombiaball to the east. The country is divided into ten provinces, along with the capital Panamá Cityball, giving him a total of 28,640 square miles, making him the 4th largest country in Central America. With a population of about only 4.218 million as of 2019, he ranks number 128 in population. Being geographically in North and South America, as well as having access to the Pacific, Panama maintains membership in OASball, and is a candidate for the Pacific Allianceball. Panama is seen as one of the more peaceful countries in Central America aside from Costa Ricaball. He is most famous for his Panama Canal, a canal that connects the Pacific and Atlantic ocean to make it easier for trade. He is a very peaceful country with almost no need for self-defence. History He belongs once to Gran Colombiaball and is famous for his coffee. USAball cut him in half, charging other countryballs to pass through him. Panamaball went through several personality disorders during the 1960s and 1980s. USAball gave him freedom in 1989 where he became a democratic nation. USAball relinquished control of the Panama Canal in 1999, as the new millennium arrived. But eventually, UNball made everyone give up their colonies and now he collects the rent for himself and sells USAball coffee as Hawaiiball is the only stateball that can grow his own coffee so it's all cool now. In 2016 secret documents were released and caused a scandalous crisis to different countries, which are known as the Panama Papers. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Costa Ricaball - BFF, not as Colombiaball. * USAball - You helped me get rid of that guy and I really appreciate it, but, I DO NOT THINK IT WAS NECESSARY TO DO IT IN THIS WAY! You killed a lot of innocent civilians, although thanks to what you did, my economy is now very good, so, thank you? * Egyptball - We both have a canal! He has the famous Suez! * Vaticanball - Papa Francis visited mi in World Youth Day! Enemies * Taiwanball - THERE IS ONLY 1 CHINA! * Switzerlandball - NEVER FORGET 6 - 0 * Colombiaball - My worst brother * Venezuelaball - He says that he does not recognize the election that took place there on 30 July 2017 Gallery 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 16e.png Panamaball.png Jhh_-_Kopia.png Jhh.png|Comic about Panama canal 10431533 367041426834984 7251686097792848536 n.jpg 82jVevX.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png FEGm8Pm.png Latino_eleven.png V6h1.jpg 0Wb2NG6.png Newpmaball.png Panamáball 0.png Image-3.jpg US Imprisonment of Latinos.png }} zh:巴拿馬球 es:Panamáball tr:Panamatopu Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Transcontinental Category:South America Category:Christian Lovers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Red Blue White Category:Panamaball Category:UNball Category:Characters Category:Republic Category:Countryballs Category:Burger Lovers Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:North America Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:World Cup Participants